Someone Save Me
by Kiri-tan
Summary: The pain of existence, a lone cry in the night... For once, someone other than the lightning hears his plea.


Heylo everyone! This is just a little story that came into being, thanks to rabid plot bunnies mauling my mind. :C I don't think it's that good tbh, but one of my friends persuaded me into posting it. Le sigh.

My apologies for any mistakes you can find (please tell me when/if you do!) as I haven't had the chance to obsessively check over and edit it.

And now I'll stop raving, and let you get on with it! ^^; I hope you enjoy!

(By the way, "an-chan" means "[older] brother" or "dude", etc. You get the gist, I hope.)

* * *

><p><span>Someone Save Me<span>

A child cowered in a corner; eyes squeezed shut, fisted hands jammed against his ears. He sniffled, contemplating shifting one hand to scrub away the wet trails that ran down the length of his face, he hated himself for crying; after all, how long ago had he promised himself that he would never cry again, that nothing was worth it? But if he did move his hands… Well, then he would hear _them_.

Uzumaki Naruto was small for his age – smaller than most other children in his class at the academy; that was the only thing that he knew made him any different from them. He was just your average boy and it was just your normal, average day: school, kids playing in the playground, heading home alone (no parents to pick him up at the school gates), being chased by an angry, and most probably drunk, mob… Just average, everyday occurrences.

It had started to rain that morning though: the clouds had been stark and angry bruises encircling Konoha, like a pack of wolves hounding and snapping at a cornered deer. By the time the children had been let out from lessons, the winds had picked up and jagged lightning tore the sky asunder, roars following in its wake.

The thunder wasn't the reason the fair-headed boy huddled against the wall, curled into a ball, not really anyway. He wasn't scared of it; rather he was frightened of those the weather had brought after him: those who spat at and cursed him, named him "monster" and "demon", threw stones and some rather more pointed objects. They were the ones hammering their fists on the door to his small apartment, and no matter how hard he tried to block out the noise, it seeped into his ears anyway.

_Please don't let them get me,_ the boy whimpered weakly. _Sandaime-jiji, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi-san…_

The thudding kept on sounding out, as if they were trying to break down the door – the only thing that kept them

from him, the only thing that kept his sanctuary safe.

"Let us in, you stupid brat!"

"Is this how you treat guests who have been so kind as to deign to visit you?"

"Monster! What right have you to a home? You should just go die – Konoha would be happier without you!"

_I can't hear them;_ he tried to convince himself, crushing his fists harder against his ears in an attempt to stop their poisonous words from reaching him. _There's nothing but the wind, the rain and the storm. There's no one there._ _There's no one there!_

But try as he might, he knew they were just waiting for him, and if they got too impatient that they would probably break his door down. It had happened before.

Naruto hated himself for being scared of the people outside, for crying even when he had sworn that he would never shed a tear ever again. He was a big boy for goodness' sake! He had started going to the academy recently, did that not _prove_ how grown up he was?

And yet he hid: from the villagers, from the pealing thunder, from the world.

_Maybe… Maybe it would be better if I disappeared?_ This wasn't the only time he had had the thought; when he reached the depths of despair, he often wondered whether he should really exist. He had no parents, no one to love and care for him – why was he born in the first place? Had his parents even loved him? He wasn't so sure: they had, after all, been pretty quick to abandon him. And very few people would even bother to help him when angry villagers chased after him and hurt him.

But Naruto was the kind of boy who didn't like feeling sad. He wanted to be able to wear a true smile, and to make those around him happy (_even if they are just laughing at me,_ he supposed glumly).

So, despite having a pride of sorts (_Damn it, I can __**handle**__ this – I've always been alone. This is __**nothing!**_), he found himself mentally crying out to someone, anyone, any_thing_ for help: _someone, save me!_

He had done it many a time and, as always, expected the same reply – nothing. So the warm, comforting presence that suddenly enveloped him and his apartment was the _last_ thing that he had expected.

Naruto tensed. Even though no noise had been made, he knew that he wasn't alone anymore – an empty room has a sort of desolate feel to it, y'know?

He didn't know what to do – should he at least check if his suspicions were correct, that he was no longer alone?

_But,_ he was unsure, _is that such a good idea? It means acknowledging whoever is there; maybe if I ignore them they'll leave._

Seconds passed by in silence, and it wasn't long before Naruto could bear it no longer. Slowly, so as not to attract attention, he uncurled himself and raised his head to peer into the darkness of the room.

There was no one there.

He exhaled shakily, not realising that he had been holding his breath in the first place. He was surprised at the disappointment that he felt (the relief not so much): surely he hadn't just imagined the tender sensation that had permeated the space, had he?

A sudden flash of lightning illuminated his home and, leaning against the flat's entrance, was a man with blonde hair the same shade as his own. His eyes however were paler, a piercing electric blue. And his eyes were shining, trained on Naruto, and coupled with an affectionate and bittersweet smile.

Naruto however was incapable of registering the emotions that were on this man's face – how could he when he hadn't experienced them before, not truly anyway – and his eyes widened in fear. How had this man gotten into his home? Had the crowd outside finally bashed down his door?

Bit by bit he unclenched his fists and moved them from his ears, and he was struck by the lack of noise. There were no angry shouts, no more pounding on wood. Had they finally gotten fed up?

He slumped against the wall, forgetting momentarily his guest, relieved that, for tonight, at least, he had been given a reprieve.

"Are you all right?" The mellifluous voice had him on edge again; how could he have let his guard down like that? How stupid could he be, forgetting he had company? "Does this sort of thing happen often…?"

"Who are you?" Naruto questioned, tersely. He closely studied the man's appearance, and found that he didn't recognise the jōnin (he could guess his rank from his garb and the way he carried himself) at all. _So why does he seem so familiar?_

A pained look flashed across his features before being replaced by a rueful smile.

"Me? I'm no one special really, just back for a short break from a mission. I passed by and noticed the rabble outside – chased them off for you."

_A short break from a mission?_ Naruto pondered. Perhaps that's why he couldn't remember him; maybe he had been away on some secret long-term mission in one of the other nations. _Which could also explain why he won't tell me his name, I guess._

"Sorry about coming inside uninvited, by the way," the man interrupted his thoughts. "I just thought I should check up on you: them lot outside had seemed pretty determined to hurt you. You okay?" His voice softened as he asked Naruto once again how he was, the look in his eyes also tender and brimming with sympathy.

Naruto scrubbed away at the remainders of the tear tracks down his cheeks, and sprang to his feet, replying with a bright grin, "Of course I am! I'm used to that sort of thing – no need to worry 'bout me an-chan! I can take care of myself, y'know. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage after all!"

_Used to that sort of thing?_ Minato was horrified at hearing those words from the mouth of his firstborn. And he felt a sharp pain in his chest, as if he were being torn apart, at seeing the obviously fake grin plastered on the boy's face.

But he also couldn't stop the feeling of pride that welled up in him; _Hokage, huh?_ A wistful smile played on his lips as he crossed the room to crouch down in front of the boy. Naruto looked up at him, wariness plain in his eyes and posture.

"Hokage, eh? That's a big dream you've got there."

"So?" The boy was outraged; did this guy think he couldn't do it, just like everyone else? "I'll become the bestest Hokage ever! I'll be better than all thems that came before me! Just you wait an' see; I'll prove you wrong!"

The blonde in front of him chuckled fondly, "Hey, hey! I wasn't saying you wouldn't manage. In fact I'm certain that you can, and that you will."

Naruto looked rather stunned before grinning bashfully, "Heh, you really think so, an-chan? I'm going to be an awesome ninja when I grow up – I've already started the academy, y'know. And, and! I train _all_ the time!"

"Wow, really? Sounds like you're well on your way then," Minato made sure to sound thoroughly impressed, and smiled at him before ruffling the boy's spiky hair.

Naruto protested slightly, and tried to slap away the hand attacking his head, but Minato didn't let up.

"Never _ever_ give up on that dream, okay? Konoha will need a Hokage like you, Naruto."

Rather surprised by the vehemence in the man's voice, Naruto stilled, and looked up at him, his face set in determination.

"You bet'cha, an-chan! It's the only dream I got, so I'm holding onto it! You'll never have seen a Hokage as great as me!"

"Good. I'll hold you to your word, Naruto; I know you can make it."

Naruto grinned his typical grin; eyes squeezed shut, hands clasped behind his head. It still hadn't occurred to him that Minato had used his name twice, without him having told it. He was rather basking in the praise and trust that he was getting from this complete stranger; very few people in Konoha had ever been so kind to him – in fact he could count them all on one hand!

"Heh! It's hard work, but someone's got to do it, ne an-chan? You don't need to worry; I promise I'm gonna do it better than everyone else."

Of that, Minato had no doubt. He was so proud of the way his son had turned out, despite having no parents there to care for him, instead having the whole village against him.

_If only they could have respected my last request! I mean, it's not as if it were hard to follow. Can they not see how brave, how strong this young boy – my __**son**__ – is? How can they live with themselves, treating a mere __**child**__ the way that they do?_

But… He studied Naruto, saw the enthusiasm and determination within him, and felt humbled. Despite Konoha's attempt to break his spirit, the boy didn't hold it against them. In fact, he wanted to hold them all dear, to become their protector, and if that wasn't noble… Then Minato didn't know what was.

_Kushina, our son has turned out fine without us;_ the thought made him sad. How he wished with all of his heart that they had been able to be there for him: had been able to celebrate each birthday, seen him enter the academy, and watched him experience his first taste of love. But most of all, he wished that the both of them were there to watch him grow up. After all he seemed so different from the tiny baby whom Kushina had given birth to – so much bigger for a start.

Whilst he had been lost in his reflections, Naruto had been going on and on about how awesome he would be, and had been speculating some of the feats he would accomplish in the future.

"An-chan! An' I'll most definitely–" He was cut short by a hand landing on his head and ruffling the hair that sat there, once again.

_Would he cut that out?_ Naruto pouted sullenly, aiming a half-hearted glare at the man who, in reply, just grinned and let out a chuckle.

"I believe in you, Naruto," Minato stated with both conviction and fondness.

And finally, Naruto noticed the usage of his given name. He froze, nonplussed, not noticing his guest getting to his feet and heading for the exit. _Wha'…? But I didn't tell him my name, did I?_

Only when the door slammed did he wake from his reverie; he leapt up, intent on following the man to find out just where he had learnt his name. He ripped the door open, letting it bang into the wall, and dashed outside, head whipping from side to side to catch a glimpse of spiky, blonde hair…

Only to find he was all alone.

"An-chan…?" He called out hesitantly, trying to ignore the pain that blossomed in his chest. _Where did he go?_ "I-I'm not mad, an-chan… Hey, y-you didn't need to run away like that."

There was no reply; only the howl of the wind, and the crash of the thunder.


End file.
